


Take what's mine

by Sarah_bell



Series: Giving and Taking [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, no means yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_bell/pseuds/Sarah_bell
Summary: A companion piece to Make me Yours. Robb feels ashamed about his developing feelings for his sister, and the night after they have sex they meet again in the glass gardens. Smut ensues. :)Hey haters, where you at? it's like y'all went missing or something! C'mon, dontcha wanna play? :)All the rest of you lovely people on this train to hell, I hope you enjoy! :D





	Take what's mine

Robb knew his growing feelings for his sister were wrong. He should bar his bedroom door and stop her nighttime visits. It would hurt her, but it would hopefully stop the traitorous thoughts in his head when she lay next to him at night, sharing his bed for comfort and reassurance.  

Sansa had always been beautiful, a perfect lady. She was a trusting girl who loved stories and songs. Robb had been closest to her of all his siblings as they grew up. Robb would be Sansa's knight when they played games about heroes and dragons in the woods around Winterfell. One recent sunny day Sansa had tripped over a gnarled root and stumbled. Robb dove for her, breaking her fall, and somehow they'd ended up on the soft ground in the dappled shade of the forest. Sansa's hair had come loose from her braid and fell like a curtain around her face. Sansa was still giggling as she landed on top of Robb. "My noble knight," she said, smiling, and kissed his cheek.

He was suddenly all too aware of the swell of her teats against his chest. His hand rested on her hip. 

"What is it?" Sansa said playfully. Robb realized he'd been staring. He fought to keep his breathing steady, longing to touch the soft and luscious curves of her body.  "You're beautiful, my queen," he said simply. She'd blushed, pleased, and placed another kiss, lingering longer this time, at the corner of his mouth. He wanted so badly to turn his head and catch her mouth in a real kiss, to feel her soft lips under his. Arya had burst in on them, and a good thing too, because another moment and he would have done it, gods help him. 

That might, when he took his cock in his hand, he tried to think of anyone else, Jeyne Poole or one of the serving girls, but when he closed his eyes he saw a curtain of red hair around his face. He was ashamed but stroked his shaft faster, his breath coming in quick pants as he visualized taking off her dress and finally being able to touch her soft skin. He spilled in his hand with a long groan, and was dazed when he came back down from the high. He'd never come so hard in his life. He gave his softening cock a few last strokes before he flopped back on the pillows. Such depraved thoughts. What kind of a monster was he? He was supposed to protect his sister's innocence, not take it. He resolved never to think of it again. 

 ***

The next morning, before he was fully awake, Sansa's name was on his lips as he fisted his cock. He couldn't stop as he remembered the sweet weight of her body on top of his. He spilled on his sheets as he imagined lifting up her skirts and thrusting into her.

He hid his illicit desires well, though. He loved Sansa. He loved being near her, loved her bright laugh and way she'd tuck her arm in his when she asked him about his day. She was dear to him. The fact that he lusted after her was his dirty secret. 

He hoped it would get easier with time, but it only got worse as the months went on. She'd snuggle into him innocently at night, and his cock ached for her. He couldn't stop his dreams either. Dreams of rolling her onto her back, of taking her as she writhed underneath him. It was one wrong stacked on top of another. Not only did he want his sister, he wanted to fuck her hard and deep - and in his dreams she begged him for it. She bucked under him wantonly, urging him on, pleading with him to claim her, and it was so good, gods it was  _so good_ , and that was how he woke, rutting against her ass and murmuring in her ear. He got up, quickly, trying to pass it off as a mistake. How much had he said? 

Then Sansa had come to him that fateful stormy night, skittish and biting her lip, and he couldn't turn her away, any more than he could keep his hands off her once she got into his bed. Kissing games, gods - did she have any idea what she  _did_  to him, sitting so close he could feel the heat from her body and see the hardened buds of her teats under her shift? And then she'd mentioned Joffrey, and he'd snapped, throwing her down onto the bed. What he couldn't get out of his mind was the ecstasy on her face as he fucked her, taking her maidenhead, claiming her. She'd made small moans that were burned into his memory now, just like the scent of her cunt and the feel of her teats in his hands. She was gorgeous and precious and  _his_ , gods be damned, and he'd lost his bloody mind when he felt her walls start to spasm around him. He'd meant to pull out. He had, truly. But her cunt was so tight, so perfect, that he pinned her harder to the bed. The animal part of his mind had taken over and made sure he trapped her in place as he spilled inside her, marking her as his own. And she'd loved it. She'd begged him for it, just like his dreams. Begged for his cock. 

Afterwards, she hadn't run out of the room ashamed. She'd curled up next to him, and let him take care of her - their nightly ritual where he tucked her sheets in and smoothed his hand over her back, reassuring her she was safe. He'd wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He loved her, and he craved her, and there was no way out now. 

Sansa had kissed him quickly the next morning, and asked him to met her in the glass gardens after supper. He couldn't remember a thing about what he ate that night, only that his mind was counting down the seconds until he could be near her again. They had something important to discuss, after all. Robb wasn't a fool - he knew he'd put Sansa at risk when he spent inside her.

She left before he did, squeezing his hand briefly, and he did his best not to race after her. He waited five excruciating minutes before excusing himself from the table, praying that the bulge in his pants wasn't too noticeable.  

He found her in the back of the gardens, next to a wall of white flowers.  She had on a light purple gown, and the way she looked up at him through her eyelashes made him want to ravish her. But he knew he had to focus. He took her hands, worried about what would happen next. 

"Sansa, sweet girl, we have to talk about-"

"Moon tea," she said primly, "I know, I have some. I told Maester Luwin it was for one of the servant girls who was too shy to ask."

He was impressed with her resourcefulness even as he regretted being the cause for it. He knew it could be painful when a woman drank moon tea. "I'm sorry you had to, Sansa. I'm sorry I...spilled inside you, that was reckless, sweet girl." The whole night had been reckless, a kind of madness, but he knew that had been the worst of all. 

"I'm not sorry you did, Robb." She looked down. "I know it's wrong, but I wish I didn't have to drink it. I wish I could have your child."

"Oh my beautiful girl." He held her close. He'd make her his queen someday, if he could, though he knew that could never be. "You deserve better than a wicked brother like me." He said it lightly, to hide the hurt in his heart, and she smiled shyly.

"I'm more wicked than you are," she whispered, and he laughed despite himself. "I'm not sure you could be, sweet girl." 

Sansa twisted her fingers. "I am though. When you...well, ladies aren't supposed to, but I wanted..." She trailed off, unsure.

Robb tilted her chin so he could look deep into her blue eyes. "It's all right sweet girl, you can tell me." His cock was throbbing at the idea that she might want him to do even a fraction of the dirty things that consumed his waking hours.

"...Ladies shouldn't enjoy it when their husbands hold them down, like you did. But I wanted it. Did you want it, Robb?"

Robb could only take so much. He pushed her back to the wall without thinking. "Gods yes, Sansa. I wanted it. I wanted  _you_." He kissed her and she opened her mouth immediately, welcoming his tongue, yielding to him. She melted in his hands. Something about how she gave herself over to him completely made him growl without knowing it. He bit at her lip, sliding his hand under her skirts. He needed her, and he needed her this instant.

"Robb anyone could see-" she protested, tugging him closer all the while. 

He pressed her hands behind her back. "Mmmm....and what if I want them to, sweet girl?" he rumbled low in her ear. They weren't in any real danger, the gardens were mostly deserted at this hour, but he wanted to see how she reacted.

"Robb that's wicked-" She was flushed and her eyes were half-closed. She moaned when he swept his thumb over the front of her thin dress. Maybe that was part of the appeal for her - she played the lady so often, but she could be wanton with him. 

"And you love it, don't you?" he murmured. He traced his fingers up her thigh, and when she made no move to stop him he knew he'd guessed right.  "Love being wicked for me." His cock surged as he felt how wet her cunt was. Her smallclothes were soaked, and he shoved them aside. She let out a whimper and started rocking against his fingers.

She was a lovely picture before him, with a flush creeping down her chest. She was dripping for him underneath her skirts, and her lips were parted.

"Ladies don't-"

He leaned in, whispering into her ear. "But you do, sweet girl. I can feel how much you need this, Sansa."  He put a hand on her throat, and felt a shudder go through her body. It was a heady drug, the control she gave him - how badly she wanted him to take over.

"Robb stop-" It was the first time she'd told him no.  He'd been raised to respect a lady's wishes, so he reluctantly started to withdraw his hand. She moaned, grasping his hand desperately over her dress and bringing it back to her cunt. He smiled and understood. She needed to tell him no while her body told him yes.

"Too late, Sansa. You're almost there, love, I'm not stopping." Her hips were stuttering against his fingers and he circled her nub, watching her pant.

"Yes, that's it, you're so close, good girl." Her head dropped back against the wall at ‘good girl,’ and he felt her walls start to flutter. "You love to hear that, don't you? That you're my good girl?" She nodded, frantic. "You are, love, you are, especially when you let me touch you where anyone could see us." His blood was singing; she was his, all his, and he wanted her to know it, to feel what he could do to her. "I'm going to make you peak right here, Sansa." 

"I can't-"

"You can and you will." He curled his fingers inside her. "Show me how wicked you are, love. Peak for me,  _now_." She clenched around his fingers, right there out in the open, gods, she was beautiful, his dirty girl, coming at his command.  He clapped his hand over her mouth instinctively, knowing she needed to cry out, and her sounds were muffled in the room. His cock was weeping as he worked her through it, feeling the last ripples of her release.

She was weak as she came down from the clouds, and she clung to him, turning her face into his shoulder. He soothed her, stroking her hair, ignoring his aching cock as he murmured sweet words to her. As intense as her peak had been for him, it must have been even more so for her - Sansa, who never broke any rules, had overcome her hesitation and embarrassment and let him finger her to an orgasm in public. His heart swelled with love for her, his dear, sweet sister who trusted him to keep this secret. 

"Sansa, sweet girl, are you all right? You're so beautiful, love, so beautiful, don't let anyone tell you any different, you're my beautiful, good girl."

She peeked at him, and he smiled at her warmly. "There you are, my love."

She hesitated, stroking his shirt. "Was that all right, Robb?" He understood what she was asking - was she all right, were they all right, was he ashamed of her? He didn't know whether this was right or wrong, but it felt good, and true, and he knew one thing for certain - she didn't have any reason to be ashamed, not with him. 

"It was wonderful love. You were wonderful, so good for me, darling." He kissed her nose, making her giggle. "I love you, Sansa. You know that, right? I always will."

She sighed happily and rubbed her cheek on his shirt. "I love you too, Robb." She let her hand trail down his chest. He let out a surprised groan when she caressed his cock over his trousers.

"What about you?" 

The thought of what she might mean made his mouth dry. "Sansa, you don't have to-"

She whispered in his ear like they were sharing another secret. "You did it to me the other night, remember?"

He huffed out a laugh. "I don't think I could forget sweet girl. You tasted so good." His blood ran hot at the memory, but he was still nervous about what she might have planned.  

"Then let me, Robb," she said, and he wasn't so sure about the gardens anymore. He could pass off what he'd done under Sansa's skirts with a lie, likely enough. But there was no mistaking a woman on her knees. 

"Sansa, wait-" he tried with one last shred of honor to keep his sister from taking him in her mouth. But she only gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding her mouth lower. He couldn't bring himself to push her away, and the sight of her as she licked her lips and looked up at him with innocent blue eyes had him rock hard.

 _Not so innocent, if she wants to do this_. 

He moaned as she undid his laces and swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, feeling the rush of warmth and wetness. Shame didn't stop him from plunging his hands into her hair. She was experimenting with what made him react, but it all felt bloody amazing, and he wasn't going to last another minute.

"Sansa sweet girl please-" he was babbling incoherently as Sansa took him deeper, and he felt his cock hit the roof of her mouth. He was doing everything he could to stay still, but he couldn't help himself when she sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks. He came with a grunt, flooded with pleasure as he thrust into her mouth. He felt a pang of guilt as she gagged. But then she hummed with pleasure and swallowed, gods, like a common girl would, like Theon told him Ros would. His perfect lady of a sister was on her knees sucking his cock, swallowing his seed and  _enjoying_  it.

He felt exhausted, like he'd sparred for hours, when she wiped her mouth daintily and came up to kiss him. 

"Can you taste yourself?" She smiled at him.

"Yes I can Sansa." He kissed her for a long moment. "But you didn't have to do that, to, well, to-"

"Swallow?" A tiny line creased her forehead. "It would have been a bit of a mess if I didn't," she said, and even though they were in trouble, deep trouble, now and forever, he had to laugh again.  


End file.
